House Rules
House Rules Character Creation *Races: Humans, Dwarves, Orcs, Goblins, Elves, and Gnomes *Classes: All classes from the PHB are available, except the barbarian. Other classes from the various splat books will be taken on a case by case basis. *Ability Generation: Roll 1D8 and add it to 10. Assign as required *Hit Points: All characters receive full Hit Points at level 1. *Starting Funds: All character receive full starting funds at level 1, though bear in mind that you do not get background gear *and* class starting funds. Choose one. *Trinkets: Don’t forget to choose a trinket. This campaign will be a lot more character driven in terms of stuff than CoS and these things can matter. Plus, adding flavour and detail to your character is a great thing. *Alignments: No evil types to start, please. Also, chaotic neutral... Please talk to me before taking it. In fact, talk to each other in the group about what you are taking and why. Let’s build a party that actually, in the main, is socially functional and gets on Darkvision In this game world, specific races (Dwarves, goblins, etc) have the option to choose 'darkvision'. This is the magical ability to see in utter darkness as clearly as a standard human can see in daylight. The downside to this though is that each character must choose one or the other... Either to possess darkvision or lightvision. There is no switching between the two at will. Choosing darkvision will make the character extremely sensitive to light, even to the extent of blinding them in normal daylight to the same extent a human would be blind in pitch black darkness.. This sensitivity to light can be mitigated by the use of magic, or by the use of worn veils, or the use of a 'gloomlight'. Gloomlights are magical lanterns often used by subterranean races to create an area of gloomy twilight in which they can operate comfortably. Darkvision is a magical ability and can be nullified by unusual effects, such as an anti-magic field. It can also be dispelled, though this is temporary. Spell Casting *'Cantrips:' Casters will receive a set number of cantrips in between every short rest. This number will be 'total cantrips known + ability score modifier'. For example, a L1 cleric with 16 Wisdom will have 6 cantrips to cast between rests (3 base, +3 for Wis). In all other ways they will behave the same. Warlocks that choose the Pact of the Tome option gain the benefit of knowing 3 extra cantrips and being able to cast 3 additional cantrips in between short rests. *'Identify:' Identify now consumes the 100g pearl as a material component. *'Ritual Casting': Ritual Casting now requires an hour, and still requires the specified material component. *Spell Components (V/S/M): One free hand can make the somatic gestures. The other hand must hold, if required, a material component or a focus replacing that component. Material components require a free hand to find, retrieve, and hold. A focus can be a weapon, mage's staff, or a symbol on a shield, or other items held. Please make it clear to me what your focus items are. Shields are poorly defined in the rules as to what they allow, but I am happy to assume that they count as a free hand for the purposes of somatics. This way a cleric can have his shield as the focus and use his shield hand for the somatic aspect, covering all bases. A light weapon or wand as a focus also allows the use of somatic with the same hand that holds it. A focus item can only replace material components of neglible value. A 100gp pearl, for example, would require a free hand to find, retrieve, and hold while the spell is being cast. it should be noted that most combat spells do not require a material component of value, Some situations, holding on to a rope, for example, will mean that only spells that require one hand can be cast. .A verbal or solely somatic spell, for example, is fine. General *Negative Hit Points & Death: Instead of using death saves, a character now starts to ‘bleed out’ when they fall to negative hit points, losing 1HP on the start of the character’s Turn. A character has as many ‘negative hit points’ as they do Constitution (a character with 17 Con will be able to drop to -17HPs). Once this number exceeded then the character is dead. A character in negative hit points may be stabilised with the use of a healing kit, spells or a Wisdom (Healing) check. If a character drops to 0HPs, then they are considered unconscious, but stable. *Rests & Healing Kits: Regaining hit points on a short rest requires the use of a healing kit. If no healing kit is available, a short rest rewards a maximum of 1HD. Regaining full HPs on a long rest requires the use of a healing kit. If no healing kit is available, the character regains their full HD back, randomly rolled. Healing kits hold 10 charges. Category:House Rule Category:H